


Bad Day

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's Having A Bad Day, M/M, Sad, Steve's Sad, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's having a bad day.<br/>Nothing serious, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day.  
> So I wrote this.

Bucky awoke and he knew.  
He didn't even need to do anything - he knew. He got out of bed and his feet touched the floor. Bucky scowled and pushed his way through his bedroom door and made his made way to the kitchen. Steve was listening to something on the radio and was cooking on the stove. "What's cookin' good lookin?'" Bucky grumbled, trying to put on a smile.  
Steve chuckled at the question and starting piling bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, beans, hash browns, mushrooms and tomatoes on to two separate plates. He untied his aprons and put the two plates on the table. "Ta-da~" he said, sitting down at the table. Bucky sat down opposite and picked up a knife and fork. There was even a cup of tea on the table for him. God, why was Steve so good to him?  
A little while later, Steve was almost finished and Bucky just poked at an egg on his plate with his fork. "Hey, Bucky, you okay?" asked Steve. Bucky shrugged. "Come on, handsome" urged Steve, "talk to me."  
Bucky let his fork clatter on to his plate and stormed through the kitchen door - grabbing his jacket on the way out. It was raining outside. Not too heavily but still enough to make a bad day worse.

Bucky trudged through the streets and just before he reached the coffee shop, a car sped past spraying him with dirty rain water. Seething, he walked in to the coffee shop without a word. He joined the queue and stood waiting. Reaching behind him, Bucky searched for his phone in his back pocket. Then he realised that he'd left it at home. Great, just great. When it was his turn in the queue he placed his order and waited. The girl at the counter handed him his coffee with a smile. "Here you go, sir" she said, "your mocha." Mocha? He ordered a latté! God, this day just kept getting worse by the minute. Bucky handed over the money anyway; not wanting to cause a fuss; and walked out. 

He had only taken a sip from his mocha before someone strolled past him, nudging his arm and tipping coffee all down his shirt. "Are you fucking kidding!?" he cried. Bucky took off down the street again, just wanting to go home. He wanted to curl up on the sofa with Steve and talk about nothing and watch telly and - Bucky was so caught up in his thoughts and he found himself tripping on his shoelace that he'd left untied. The remainder of his coffee fell out of his hand and he dropped to his knees in a puddle; grazing his non-robotic hand as he stuck it out to break his fall. It stung.

When Bucky got back home he let himself in through the front door. He pulled off his jacket just as Steve went to check who was at the door. Steve's face fell when he saw Bucky by the door covered in coffee and dirty rain water. Bucky scowled and pulled off his vest top, revealing his toned and lean chest. Steve disappeared and came back a moment later with a change of clothes and towel in hand. He stepped over to his lover and ran the towel through his hair. Steve then handed him the clean clothes and strolled in to the living room.

Steve glanced up a minute later when he heard Bucky step in to the room. He was wearing the clean grey vest top that Steve picked out for him which showed off his robotic arm magnificently and his hair was still slightly damp from the rain. "Hey gorgeous" greeted Steve. He patted the seat next to him on the sofa. Bucky shuffled over and sat down next to Steve, drawing his knees up to his chest. Steve wrapped an arm around him, stroking Bucky's chest. "What was wrong with you today then?" he asked. Bucky nuzzled in to Steve and shrugged.  
"Just a bad day" he said with a muffled voice. Steve stared at him.  
"Is that all?" he said. Bucky stayed silent and just peppered the blonde with small butterfly kisses along his jawline and neck.  
"Well" smiled Steve, "we all have bad days."


End file.
